There are disclosures of techniques relating to this kind of a driving power distribution device. A driving power distribution device has a first motor that drives a left driving wheel of a vehicle, a second motor that drives a right driving wheel of the vehicle, a first inverter that applies an alternating current to the first motor, and a second inverter that applies an alternating current to the second motor. Torque distribution to the left driving wheel and the right driving wheel is controlled by controlling a torque of the first motor by switching operation of the first inverter and by controlling a torque of the second motor by switching operation of the second inverter.
In order to control torque distribution to the left driving wheel and the right driving wheel, it is necessary to independently control alternating current to be fed to the first motor and alternating current to be fed to the second motor, and provide two inverters; i.e., the first inverter that performs switching operation for controlling alternating current of the first motor and the second inverter that performs switching operation for controlling alternating current of the second motor. As a result, a structure for adjusting torque distribution to the left driving wheel and the right driving wheel is enlarged and complicated.